


melodrama

by antoniohiggins



Series: tumblr requests (newsies) [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coffee, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Motorcycles, Night Driving, Queer Eye (Netflix Show), Shirtless, Showers, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of coffee, albert is a sassy bastard i love him, also, idk how to explain this but it's cute, idk what to tag this as but just read it, ok surprise i added more, spot is shirtless the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniohiggins/pseuds/antoniohiggins
Summary: ch. 1 prompt: “my shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight so could I possibly use your shower?” “oh sure (neighbor that I’ve been crushing on for the past 6 months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuck fuck)”thank you to the lovely anon on tumblr that requested this!and thanks to all of my lovely readers who asked for a sequel...ask and you shall receive;)(renamed after the lorde album because that's the vibe for this relationship and i listened to it the whole time while i wrote ch. 2)





	1. underwater kiss

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: race is a thirsty bitch

_“Race, if you don’t get the door I’m moving out!”_ He could hear his roommate screaming from the shower in the bathroom down the hall. Frankly, he would’ve went to answer the door when whoever it was first knocked, but he was minutes away from the reveal on the episode of _Queer Eye_ he was watching and he didn’t really want to pause it, but he forced himself to press the button and he dragged himself over to the door. Whoever it was hadn’t texted either of them first so whatever it was, it couldn’t have been that big of a deal. They could wait for him to drag himself across the room.

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair to make it somewhat presentable as he opened the door.  
“Shit,” he spoke, not realizing he had said it. Blush was rapidly spreading across his cheeks and down his neck as he let his heart rate speed up and his words catch in his throat.

His neighbor from across the hall stood at his doorway, a towel around his hips and nothing else. The same neighbor he’d secretly been crushing on since the day he and Albert offered to help him move in his stuff. Sure, Race had no idea if the guy even liked guys or maybe he was already dating someone, but he honestly just thought he was the hottest guy he’d ever met and Albert refused to let him forget about it.

In that moment he was actually glad that he was the one to get the door.

But the guy… _god_ he was eve more beautiful shirtless than Race could’ve ever imagined. Just the right amount of ripped that wasn’t overwhelmingly bodybuilder-like, but also enough to make Race weak at the knees.

He probably should’ve stopped staring, but he couldn’t. He probably should’ve said something, but he couldn’t.

“Right, well I guess I gotta’ explain why I’m standing out here on your doorstep in a towel,” he smirked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Please do,” Race joked.

“So, uh, my roommate’s a dumbass and he broke out shower trying to dance along to the _High School Musical_ soundtrack he was listening to,” the boy groaned, frustration clear in his eyes as Race couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mon, dude, it’s not funny! I got a date to get ready for..”

Oh. Race felt his heart plummet to the floor. A _date_.

“Right, well, uh, I’m sure you’re here to ask if you can use mine, but funny enough, my roommate’s using it right now,” he stammered, attempting to cover his disappointment with blaming the situation on Albert. The boy looked frustrated and frankly, a little bit disappointed. “But if you’re okay with waiting, sure thing! I, uh, I’m sure he won’t be too long.”

And he smiled. Race considered that a win on his part.

So they walked in, Race casually offering the boy a cup of coffee as he refilled his own. He pulled another mug from the rack and began to pour from the pot. He really tried to find things to distract himself from staring at the nearly-naked guy leaning against his kitchen counters.

“So,” he spoke up, not turning around as he poured a spoonful of sugar into his mug. “I never got your name.”

A chuckle from behind him made his heart skip a beat.

“Sean,” Race heard him say, turning around to meet the boy’s outstretched hand.

“Antonio.”  
“Call me Spot.”

“In that case, call me Race.”

“Deal,” Spot smirked, turning on his heel as he sipped from his cup of coffee. He slowly stepped into the living room, standing with his thumb looped through the towel tied around his waist, tugging it down ever so slightly so that Race could catch a glimpse of his hip bones sticking out. God, it made his stomach fill with butterflies and, if he was being completely honest, he hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had even spent time with a guy for anything more than professional reasons. He really needed this, and he was _so screwed_.

He shrugged away his emotional turmoil and sat down on the sofa, folding his arms over the back, facing Spot again.

“You ever seen the show _Queer Eye_?” Well, he figured now was as good of a time as any to figure out how Spot felt about the LGBT community and before he could take back what he had impulsively said, Spot was rounding the sofa to sit down beside him.

“Nope,” he chuckled, leaning back into the sofa, placing himself _right beside_ Race to the point where the latter was practically shaking. “But my roommate, my idiot little brother, watches it with his boyfriend all thee time. Heard it’s good.”

And Race was absolutely glowing.

“Oh, it totally is. These guys are basically my idols. Look, I’ll start this episode over so we can watch it while we wait.”  
So they watched. Race explained the concept to Spot and told him about all the guys when he needed to. He nearly screamed when he felt Spot slide his arms around his shoulders a few minutes in. He could hear the boy laughing every few minutes, smiling at the antics and changing his favorite of the five guys every few minutes. After that they only moved closer.

By the end of the episode, Race has his head in Spot’s bare chest, the latter subconsciously playing with the curls at the back of his neck. As the episode credits began to roll, Spot snapped out of his trace-like state and looked down at the boy beside him.

“Oh, c’mon Racer, don’t cry,” Spot laughed lightly, tightening his arm around the boy. Race mumbled something along the lines of ‘I’m not’, but Spot only smirked, reaching over to brush the tears off of his cheeks. “Dude, I can literally feel your tears landing on my chest.”

He retorted with something Spot couldn’t hear at all, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, so that was good enough in his opinion.

However, it had been forty-five minutes and the shower was _still going_.

Sure, Race was beyond grateful for the extra time with Spot, but at the same time, Albert was wasting Spot’s time and he would be lying if he didn’t feel at least a little bit bad about that.

So he reluctantly pulled himself away from Spot, quickly rattling off something about being right back before he headed down the hall towards the bathroom. The door was still shut and he could hear the shower still going from outside, but frankly, he didn’t really care. He pressed it open, not really caring if he happened to see his roommate naked, but as it turned out, he didn’t have to.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Albert sitting on the sink counter, fully dressed and scrolling through his phone, the shower still running behind him.

“Al, what the hell?” He started, folding his arms over his chest. “You forget to turn off the shower for the last half-hour or something?”

But Albert simply laughed, sliding off the counter as he stood beside his friend.

“Oh, Antoinette-“

“That’s not my name,” Race grumbled as Albert teased.

“You oblivious little boy,” he continued. “I went out there thirty minutes ago and discovered you had a half-naked thirst trap of a man making his move on you, so I figured I’d give you some extra time.”  
Race did a double take.

“You…you _what_?”

“You heard me. Now,” he swerved around his friend, heading for the living room as he unwrapped the towel from around his hair, tossing it over his shoulder. “I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order.”

“In your dreams, Red,” he mumbled under his breath as he followed behind, catching Spot’s gaze as he stepped back into the room. They both smiled a little as their eyes met, but Spot drew his attention over to Albert as he finally saw who had been hanging out in the shower for so long.

“Oh man, you didn’t tell me your roomie was cute too,” he spoke suggestively, winking at Race as he leaned over the back of the sofa. Race stumbled for a second, almost missing the hidden compliment.

“In your dreams, short stuff,” Albert smirked, making himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Spot scoffed, but didn’t seem too disappointed as he turned his attention back to Race, who was still shaking from what had just happened.

“So,” Spot stated, rising from the sofa as he walked up to Race. "I'm gonna' take that shower now, if that's okay with you." Race nodded, unable to make his mouth do the word thing as he stepped aside and pointed Spot down the hallway. 

As soon as he heard the door shut down the hall, he looked up to see Albert perched on their kitchen counter, sipping his coffee with a sneaky smirk on his face. Race rolled his eyes, picking up his own mug from the coffee table.

"Shut up," he grumbled as he felt his roommate's gaze boring holes into his skull.

"I didn't say anything!" He was laughing.

"No, but you're thinking it! Dude, I know you think I'm hopeless with this kind of thing, but you don't have to rub it in!" 

Albert seemed to think this whole thing was hilarious, but Race was drowning in emotional gay turmoil so he was not in a great mood. 

"Tones, come on," Albert drawled, patting the space on the counter beside him as Race slowly moved to join him. "He's hot. Anyone with eyes can gather that, but that doesn't mean you aren't."

Race raised him a suspicious eyebrow.

"What? You're my best friend, don't pretend you haven't thought about it either," he smirked, Race shrugging and loosening up a little.

"Touche."

"But really though, you're a good looking guy! Sure, it doesn't help that you couldn't have less of a clue what you're doing talking to him, but it's clear he's into you, dude. Just give it a chance!"

Race shook his head, leaning into his hands.

"Al, he's here to get ready for a  _date,"_ he spoke sadly, barely raising above a whisper. "I can't."

And Albert didn't say anything for a while after that. He finished his coffee and slid it across the counter, watching it fall off the edge into the sink. There were so sharp noises and even though neither of them could see, it was pretty clear what just happened. 

"You realize you just broke that mug, right?" Race spoke up after they both stared at the sink for a second.

"Yeah. It was cool though."

"True."

"He's going on a date with you, by the way," Albert stated casually, almost making Race drop his own mug. 

"He...he what?"

"Yeah. I do laundry with his roommate a lot. We got talking about you guys and he you're totally each other's type and he agreed to set up Spot on a blind date if I did the same. I was gonna' surprise you later," Albert continued as if it was nothing. 

Race felt like he might scream.

"Wait...so you got  _me_ a  _date_ with  _that guy_ _?"_   He whisper-yelled that last part, Albert smirking,, satisfied with his response.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," he drawled, Race rolling his eyes at his best friend's theatrics. "I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order."

"Okay, fine thank you, Alberta. You're my favorite person and I owe you my firstborn child," Race joked, only half-serious.

"I'm gonna' hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will," he sighed, whatever he was going to say next dying in his throat as Spot emerged from the hallway. His hair was wet, curling up at the edges, and the slight sheen of glistening water across his skin was enough to render Race speechless.

"Hey guys, uh, thanks a lot for everything," he smiled, heading towards the door. "

"Wait!" Race practically choked out the words as he sprang off the counter, meeting the boy at his side. "I'll, uh, see you around?"

Spot smiled, nudging the other with his shoulder, "In your dreams, blondie."

He stepped out the door, winking quickly before shutting the door behind him. Race pressed his head up against the closed door, groaning aggressively as Albert laughed from across the room. 

"Come on, dude," Albert chided, clapping his friend on the back as he slung his arm around his shoulders. "Just a few hours and you'll be all up on that."

Race scoffed, slapping his friend's arm as they both went back to their Netflix marathon.


	2. the louvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and as you all requested...here is their date
> 
> now i've never really been on a date so i have no idea how this kind of thing works but here we go anyway
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (also title is from a song from lorde's album melodrama that i feel really captures the vibe of a big portion of this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: race would make a beautiful lesbian

Khakis? No, too pretentious.

Skinny jeans? Ok, that’s too casual.

Definitely not sweats.

 _Definitely_ not leggings.

Sure, chinos should do.

Race tugged on a pair of navy blue chino pants, cuffing the ankles as he tucked the front of his button-up shirt into his pants, letting the rest hang loosely around the waistband.

He stood in front of his mirror for a while, shifting back and forth to look at various angles and even changing his shirt a few times. Eventually, after about ten minutes of indecisiveness, he sulked out of his room, one shirt half buttoned and another tossed over his shoulder.

Albert was sitting in the living room, his laptop propped up on his stomach. He looked up when he heard his friend walk into the room, raising an eyebrow as he took in the other’s outfit.

“Not exactly what I was expecting your first date look was going to be, but the half-undone shirt is quite the fashion statement,” he teased, still typing and clicking away at whatever he was working on.

“Please just help me pick a shirt before I lose my mind, Al,” he sighed, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. “Green polka dots or blue and grey stripes?”

“Stripes. Brings out your eyes,” Albert answered, barely looking away from his work for more than a second before looking back down at his hands. “Oh and also, you know that meal plan you designed for my dance kids? The one for before competitions and stuff?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well,” Albert started lifting his laptop off his lap and placing it on the coffee table beside him. “I just got a new girl, she can’t have gluten, think you could make some adjustments for me? Pretty please?”

He elongated his words, folding his hands under his chin, only making Race smile a _little._

 _“Fine,”_ Race smirked, turning on his heel and heading back towards his room. “Just ‘cause of tonight, though. Don’t even _think_ about doing this the next time you decide to try the newest Kardashian whatever diet for two weeks and then give up.”

Albert called something else after him, but Race swung the door closed too quickly for him to catch it. He found himself back in front of the mirror, slipping on the other shirt and smoothing out the silky material. He brushed his hair quickly after that, slipping in a small pair of stud earrings and tying up his shoes.

Sure, he’d been on plenty of dates in his life, most of which were both the first and last date he and whatever guy his friends set him up with would ever go on, but he had never hoped a date would go well more than the one he was about to have.

Apparently, they would be meeting for dinner at a little restaurant just a few minutes drive from their building. Race had been there before, he’d reviewed their food on his blog before, but even as he walked into the same place he’d already. been, it felt so new. He asked the hostess about the reservation Spot’s roommate had made and was led to a small two-person table beside a window. He took the seat with his back to the door, hoping maybe that could protect some of the embarrassment when Spot inevitably arrived, but he knew he was probably reaching a little bit with that one.

He ordered a drink, quickly pulling out his phone to text Albert what was going on.

 **Antoinette:** dude I might actually pass out when he gets here sos

 **Antoinette:** like I don’t know if my body can physically handle this

 **Antoinette:** have an ambulance on speed dial

A few seconds of waiting passed before the three blinking dots appeared and told him his friend was typing out a response

 **Alberta:** ok drama queen

 **Alberta:** just get a little drunk, play with your hair if things get boring, and maybe open up one more button on that shirt,you’ll be fine

Race rolled his eyes, chuckling a little but, still not loving his friends comedic timing at that exact moment.

 **Antoinette:** I don’t want to hook up tho

 **Antoinette:** ok he’s super hot and I totally would

 **Antoinette:** but that’s not the pointtt

 **Antoinette:** I wanna see him again after this, ya know?

He smiled a little as he typed that. He could feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly. But still no sign of Spot. Great.

 **Antoinette:** I don’t know what I’m talking about

 **Antoinette:** I guess I take back what I said at the bar last weekend

 **Antoinette:** maybe I am ready for a boyfriend again???

God, Spot was driving him absolutely nuts. Just a week ago he had told his friends he would never date again after his last ex-boyfriend cheated on him, ghosting him for weeks when he found out instead of even formally talking. Race could still remember logging onto Facebook one day and seeing the new status Oscar had posted just saying he was in a relationship with another guy. No explanation, no phone call, nothing. A few days later all the pictures of him and Race were gone and in their place was a photo of him and his new boyfriend.

It had been seven months and a week since it happened and Race hadn’t even let himself think another guy he saw was attractive.

Until Sean.

So he really wanted this to go well.

He glanced down at his phone, seeing that Albert had finally responded.

 **Alberta:** IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME

 **Alberta:** I WAS GETTING SO TIRED OF LIVING VICARIOUSLY THROUGH YOUR NONEXISTENT LOVE LIFE

Race scoffed to himself, still slightly amused by his aromantic best friend’s consistent interest in _his_ romantic endeavors.

 **Alberta:** GOOD LUCK BITCH I’M GONNA GO WATCH THE NEXT EPISODE OF QE BECAUSE YOU OWE ME ONE

He considered firing back something about already deciding they were even earlier, but he heard footsteps coming towards him and somehow before he even turned, he knew. Spot stopped right beside him and Race looked up, a shy smile on his face, only slightly covered by a smirk hopefully hiding how nervous he was.

“No fucking way,” Spot laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair as he extended a hand out to Race, lifting him from his seat as he hugged him tightly. Race absolutely melted. As the hug was short-lived, they both took their respective seats and tried to pretend it wasn’t as awkward as they both could tell it was. “Well, damn. Funny seeing you again, huh.”

Race smiled, taking a sip of his drink. “Yeah, who could’ve guessed I’d get to see your pretty face twice in one day.”

Jesus _fuck_ did he really say that? Oh god he did. Abort. Abort mission.

“I guess that makes two of us then,” Spot easily responded, not seeming anywhere near as phased by the comment as Race was. If that wasn’t a miracle, he didn’t know what was.

“R-right,” Race stumbled over his words, already sensing the redness blooming in his cheeks. “So, uh, are our roommates trying to get rid of us, or is that just me?”

Spot rolled his eyes, smiling as he leaned into his hand.

“Jack’s been trying to get me out for probably almost two years now,” he laughed, his small smile making Race’s heart skip a beat. “Ever since we met he’s basically been setting me up on dates with his coworkers and patients and even just random people on the streets. He once even sent me on a date with some dude that hit on _him_. Seriously, you’re lucky you’re you or else I definitely would not be here right now.”

Race could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks onto the tips of his ears.

“Al’s not too different I guess. He’s aromantic so he claims he lives vicariously through my hopeless romantic-ness. He’s constantly claiming every guy I ever bring home is my ‘one true love’. I love him like a brother, but he’s the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever met.”

“Good, I can’t wait for you to meet Jack,” Spot chuckled, a playful eye-roll to accompany it.

They ordered not long after the conversation began, and shortly after that they were delivered enough food for twice the company they had.

“So,” Race started, resting his chin in the palm of one hand. “Have you always lived in New York?”

Spot smirked, making Race melt instantly.

“Brooklyn, born n’ raised. What about you, blondie?”

Race blushed at the nickname, taking a sip of his drink. “Italy.”

“What, you’re a Manhattan kid? Didn’t really peg you for a Little Italy kind a’ guy, but-“

“Not _Little Italy_ dipshit,” he snorted, receiving the same response he usually did.

Spot’s eyes widened. “ _Actual_ Italy? Like…like in Europe?”

Race could not keep the smile off his face.

“Yeah ‘actual Italy’,” he grinned. “Positano. It’s a great little town right on the Amalfi Coast. I lived there until I was about nine and then came here. Haven’t left since.”

Spot looked amazed as if he’d just been told Race knew the cure for cancer or something.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he stammered, laughing as he leaned forward. “Do you _speak_ Italian?”

Race couldn’t hold himself back from laughing and he nodded, his hands sweeping under his eyes to catch the laughter-induced tears dripping from the corners.

“Dipende, è abbastanza italiano per te?”

Spot’s jaw dropped. His tanned cheeks were turning pink and there was a twinkling behind his eyes and Race had never met anyone so impressed by something he never really thought was a very big deal.

“Oh my god, do it again please, _jesus_ , that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Dude, why don’t you open all your dates like that? I don’t-“ He cut himself off to chuckle awkwardly as Race barely found a way to compose himself. “Sorry, it’s just…you meet a lot of the same people after a while that barely make themselves stand out and then you meet somebody who finally does and it’s like…”

“Refreshing,” Race finished and Spot smiled.

“Yeah exactly. They say New York’s the place for diversity, but there are _too many_ gay guys that all fit the same fake persona just to fit in, if you ask me. Every guy I’ve ever gone out with has been a cookie cutter version of the exact same guy. Usually, someone wanting to make it in the theater industry, usually obsessed with dieting and working out, usually dresses exactly the same as the last, and they all leave for the same reasons.”

“And why is that?” Race asked, leaning his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his hands.

“They aren’t in it for good,” he answered simply. “Too many people in this city are just here to fulfill some dream and hit the road. Everyone’s got some bigger priority they won’t let anything stand in the way of and I’m just happy how things are. Well, at least _aside_ from my previously-embarrassing love-life.”

“Previously?” Race teased, but Spot didn’t take the bait.

“Well I scored a date with you, I’d call that a win,” he winked and Race gasped a little, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Damn, I’m impressed,” he joked and gave a little clap.

“Thanks, I’m bringing out my best material,” he smiled. “How about this. We’ll do some questions to make sure we’re both not like each other’s bad exes. Sound good?”

“Perfect,” Race answered, raising an eyebrow as Spot asked the first question.

“College?”

“Graduated last year,” he stated proudly. “You?”

“Year before. Ever been in a play?”

“Can’t sing or dance to save my life, I leave that to my roomie. You ever pretend to be straight for family members or anything?”

“Oof,” Spot clutched his chest dramatically. “Deep question, Higgins. But no, never. You ever not dated someone because they didn’t think you looked gay enough?”

Race scoffed, “What, somebody’s turned you down for that? Jesus, people really are picky. I wore eyeliner on a second date once because it made my eyes look less tired and he walked right out of the restaurant though.”

“I guess that’s probably worse then,” Spot laughed.

“Well, I think I can top that one too,” Race egged him on, raising an eyebrow before continuing. “Sophomore year of college I was questioning if maybe I was bi, so when this girl in my culinary arts class asked me out, I said yes. Once again, I decided to give the ole’ eyeliner test a try and apparently she thought my name was Toni, like with an ‘I’ and she thought I was a girl the entire time and, get this, _she was a lesbian_. It was a great moment of solidarity but a terrible date. We still talk though, she’s pretty cool. I set her up with my friend.”

Spot was laughing the whole time and everything just felt so natural. God, if Jack was around he’d never live it down. All because he managed to get a date with a boy who he was about ninety-eight percent sure was an actual angel. Seriously, he was probably the most beautiful person he’d ever met and he was smiling and laughing at Spot’s jokes and stories. It was like a dream.

“You wanna’ get out of here?” He asked when their meal had come to a close later that night. He paid the bill and the two had simply been waiting for the waitress to return the check. “Not like…in a suggestive way! I just mean like-“

“Damn,” Race joked, pouting in fake disappointment. Spot rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “But yeah, I’d love that. I took an uber down here so I don’t really have anywhere to be.”  
So as they finally left and collected their things, Spot shrugged off his favorite leather jacket and handed it over to Race.

“You’ll need it, trust me,” he smirked, gesturing to Race’s choice of a thin short-sleeved shirt for fall in New York. Race just shrugged and pulled on the jacket. Spot led the boy around the back alley of the restaurant to where the cars were parked, Race obviously expecting a _car_ but he kept walking to the end of the line where a shiny burgundy motorcycle stood. Race froze.

“No fucking way,” he spoke excitedly, a grin crossing his lips as Spot let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Thank god this kid wasn’t afraid of a little danger. “Spot this is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! Is it yours?”

Spot slid into the front seat confidently.  
“My pride and joy,” he smiled. “A seventy-two Harley Sportster.”

Race approached it, gently running his hands along the metallic red body.

“Can we ride it?” He was practically giddy with excitement. Spot smirked, tossing him a helmet as Race caught it with a smile, quickly slipping it on. “Well? How do I look?”  
Spot glanced back and felt his heart jump in his chest.

“You look like a natural. I’m telling you, all black is a good look on you, angel,” He spoke suggestively as he turned the key in the ignition, revving the engine as Race slid in behind him. He could hear the boy’s breath hitch as he pulled on his own helmet, slowly turning out onto the street. Race was still shaking from the nickname as he finally realized they had started moving.

“You ready, blondie?” Spot teased as he glanced backwards at a grinning Race. “Hold on tight.”

Race didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly wrapped his arms around Spot’s middle, his eyes widening as they took off down the street. He couldn’t help the excited squeal that escaped his lips as Spot revved the engine again and the swerved through alleys and side streets. He could feel Spot’s chuckle as their bodies pressed together tightly, holding on as tightly as possible.

Race was wide-eyed and beaming, his cheeks pink from the wind in his face and his curls pressed down into his face from the helmet. His eyes held the light of every building and neon sign they passed and it was things like that that made him miss the stars a little less. It was like seeing the city in a whole new light. Race had never loved his home as much as he did riding through its streets that night. He could practically hear the nineties rock playing as he truly felt like he was trespassing in some cult classic movie he could watch dozens of times and never get tired of.

“You okay back there?” Spot called over his shoulder, dipping off the main road as he turned away to go down to the edge of Manhattan. Race gave a thumbs up before screeching and grabbing back onto Spot with both hands. The latter laughed and continued towards his route, heading for the Manhattan Bridge.

Coming from Lower Manhattan as they were, he quickly swerved around the path circling the Brooklyn Bridge Park’s Main Street Park, slowing down enough to avoid the late night joggers as Race whooped and leaned back, holding out his arms above his head.

Spot picked up the pace, turning onto the Manhattan Bridge as he felt Race lean his head against his back. He almost missed the quiet “wow” over the roar of the engine, but he too looked up for just a moment to see the glow of the city lights along the water.

“What, you never been on the bridge at night before?” He teased, almost just to hear the boy’s laugh again.

He could feel Race’s shrug against his back.

“Never like this.”  
And Spot could definitely agree. _This_ was definitely different.

As they approached the end of the bridge, Spot swerved off, taking them down Chrystie Street and then into the Bowery. He pointed out his favorite restaurant as they passed through Chinatown and if it weren’t for a casual suggestion to go there on their next date, Spot might’ve forgotten he and Race _hadn’t_ known each other for years.

“Hey, how’s about I show you my favorite street, yeah?”

Race excitedly agreed and after a couple more minutes through Chinatown, he pulled onto the short Doyers Street, immediately meeting a street lined with multicolored apartment buildings and stores. Spot even waved to a couple shop owners watching from their windows as they passed.

“You come down here a lot?” Race asked as they slowed to the next stoplight.

“Yeah, I mean,” he shrugged, reaching up to rub on the back of his neck before they took off again. “I used to live with a foster family over here when I was in middle school. I try to come by and see the old neighbors and stuff when I can.”  
And Race smiled more genuinely than he had all night. He leaned his head on Spot’s shoulder, grateful that the other was shorter than he was so they were in the perfect position to fit together like puzzle pieces.

“You’re a good guy, Sean, you know that?” He mumbled, his lips almost brushing the boy’s ear as he felt himself relaxing.

“Thanks, angel,” he mused, turning back to head across the bridge again. “You ready to head home?”

Race nodded and as soon as the light turned green, they were off. When they weren’t taking scenic detours, they actually made it back to their apartment building fairly quickly. They had actually only been out driving for a little less than an hour when Spot finally returned to his usual parking spot.

Race yanked off the helmet, anxiously running his hand through his matted down curls in some feeble attempt to return them to their usual bounciness. Spot seemed to be immune to the helmet hair as he hung up his own on the side along with Race’s and the latter could hardly tell he was ever wearing one at all. Of course, maybe Race only thought that because if Spot rode with a helmet on the way to dinner, he would’ve had helmet hair the whole night, meaning he wasn’t actually immune to helmet hair and was actually just-

Okay, he was _definitely_ overthinking this.

“Walk me to the door?” Race joked, mustering up all of his courage to hold out his hand. Spot smoothly slid his own into it.

“It’d be a bit redundant not to.”

They headed into the building, climbing the narrow stairway hand in hand, even though Race walked completely in front of Spot with his arm stretched behind him. When they reached their floor, it was an awkward separation as they stood between their respective apartment.

“So, this is me,” Race teased, gesturing to his door.

“Funny,” Spot chuckled, motioning towards his own. “This is me too.”

Race swallowed his pride for a moment and let his eyes wander between their hands and Spot’s face.

“I had a really great time tonight, Sean,” he smiled, his cheeks burning with what he already knew was a very obvious blush.

“Me too, blondie,” he smirked, letting go of Race’s hand, much to the boy’s disappointment, only to reach for the side of his face instead. Spot cupped his cheek, Race absolutely melting at the gentleness of the other’s touch when, before he knew it, Spot was standing on his toes and his lips met Race’s and _oh my god it’s happening._

Race stretched his arms out around Spot’s shoulders, relaxing fully as they moved together seamlessly. Spot’s free hand gripped Race’s hips and Race wove his fingers through the short hairs at the back of the other’s neck.

They broke apart in exasperated fluster, both embarrassed by their amount of contact as they slowly spread apart.

“Sorry,” Spot mumbled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck like he could still feel the lingering touch of Race’s hands there just moments before. “I got a little bit carried away there.”

Race chuckled, shutting his eyes for just a spout second only to feel like they were right back at it again.

“Don’t be,” he breathed heavily, swaying a little as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “That was...”

“Too soon?”

“ _Magical_.” Spot chuckled at his word choice and turned behind him to his door.

“I really did have a great time tonight, Tony,” he smiled brushing the other boy’s hair out of his face. “I should probably get going though, I got work first thing tomorrow.”

Race nodded, pulling out his phone to check the time. “Yeah...yeah me too,” he mumbled quickly before taking a step backwards towards his door. “And Sean?”

The aforementioned boy turned around, raising an eyebrow before quickly relaxing as Race slid in for another kiss. The second time was sadly much shorter than the first, with both breaking apart with wide smiles on their faces.

“Please make showing up at my apartment almost naked a regular thing,” Race teased, stepping back and winking as spot headed the opposite direction.

“Only if you come to mine the next time your roommate decides to take a forty-five-minute shower,” Spot fired back, stepping inside his apartment as Race did the same.

“‘Night Tony.”

“Goodnight Sean,” Race huffed as he closed the door behind him. He leaves his head back against the wood, looking up towards the ceiling as he finally let himself breathe easily for the first time that evening. “ _Albert!”_

As he yelled, his roommate shuffled into the room in a Snuggie and bunny slippers, yawning unabashedly. He looked up to acknowledge his friend and snorted a laugh into the palm of his hand.

Race rolled his eyes. “What? Go ahead, whatever you got, just spit it out and get it over with, dude.”

“Is that his jacket?”

Race froze. He looked down at his torso and immediately his face began to heat up. Right. He pulled the leather tighter around himself and smiled.

“Maybe,” he teased coyly, knowing full-well Albert knew for a fact it wasn’t his. Besides, there was a reason why he didn’t remind Race to grab a jacket on his way out and this was exactly it.

“Nice job Antie,” he smirked, clapping the other boy on the shoulder before rubbing his eyes and turning back towards his room. “Proud ‘f you.”

The final mumbled words were almost missed, but Race simply curled himself further into Spot’s jacket and headed for his own room. He pulled it off as he stepped into his room though, holding it to his face as he inhaled the scent he cheesily recognized as smelling just like Spot. A little like motor oil, but mixed with cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies. It didn’t quite make sense, yet he couldn’t imagine anything different as he reluctantly hung the jacket on his closet doorknob.

The whole experience frankly felt like a dream if he was being honest, and it hardly took any thought at all before he was brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. Nothing felt real until his head hit the pillow and he could barely keep the smile off of his face. He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and, before ultimately passing out, he texted Albert one last “I owe you one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you all so much for writing!! i absolutely loved writing this and this was really different from all the other sprace stuff i've written so far, but so much fun! hopefully this is good enough to follow the first chapter!
> 
> love you all and check me out on tumblr @tony-higgins to send a request of your own!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and i really hope you liked this! this was written to celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr so if you want to join the gang, hmu at @tony-higgins for more writing, exclusive headcanons, and requests!


End file.
